In the new era of App Economy 2.0, software applications, or “Apps,” are quickly replacing websites as the face of businesses. The days when a few big entities dominated the Apps market will soon be gone. In the new App Economy, the market is expected to be run by many different kinds of branding Apps. Typical Apps require the employment of a developer or team of developers to create or produce a single App. Therefore, the development and deployment for a single application takes a lot of time at high expense. A typical mobile application takes 18 weeks to develop and publish a standard native mobile application at costs ranging from $3,000-$250,000.